A large variety of folding blank box types have been developed and are known in the art for containing toy dolls. Some of those which are known in the art include a means for displaying the doll contained therein. Such box displays include those which have a window or other aperture for viewing the merchandise which is desired to be displayed. These box displays typically and disadvantageously require the use of a separate interliner within the box, provided with a retaining means of cardboard, rubber band, string or other fastener, for retaining the doll in a positive fashion on the interliner within the container, so that the doll is viewable and is not injured by potential violent movement of the container in shipping and handling. The instant invention overcomes these disadvantages without the use of a separate interliner to hold the doll, resulting in an inexpensive containerizing medium by which the doll can be quickly and simply packaged for sale and yet visibly merchandised.